Twynkle
How Twynkle joined the Tourney Gandalf started a war against the world. As the rise of Legolas brought carnage across the world, a large portion of Gandalf's special military unit, the Elves, defected from the organization. Twynkle led the coup d'état. With an uncommonly high physical and mental ability, Twynkle became a ranking oficer in the Elves at a young age. Despite her high rank, Twynkle often fought on the front lines. This, along with his charismatic personality, made him popular among her subordinates. Everyone knows that she is an elf. No one is aware of this fact. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Twynkle: *Play 118 Versus Mode matches. *Using Legolas, finish Boss Battles Mode. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Twynkle at Rivendell. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Twynkle, the elf who was once thought to be an echo." She will be seen right of Captain America, left of Ho-Oh, above Salamence, and below Kermit. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her bow in her left hand. After the announcer calls her name Twynkle shoots and arrow then follows after swinging her sword saying "I am happy to be you're friend, it's time to go back to my bridge again.". Special Attacks Super Blade Slash (Sword Neutral) Twynkle takes her sword to her left side then dashes with blinding speed and stops with her sword swung right. If she passes an opponent, he/she will freeze for a second, then blood will spurt out, indicating damage was done. Take Aim (Bow Neutral) Twynkle takes an arrow from her quiver and shoots it at her opponent. Barrage (Sword Side) Twynkle performs a series of slashes as long as you tap B. You can also move forward while slashing. Trick Shot (Bow Side) Twynkle rolls quickly forward. If B is pressed during this, he can fire a random arrow. Violent Fizz poisons opponents for 5 seconds. Icebreaker groundbounces airborne or grounded foes. Rusty Nail traps opponents in place for 4 seconds. Power Slash (Sword Up) Twynkle crouches and does a upper slash in a shoryuken manner. Hook Arrow (Bow Up) Twynkle shoots up into the air with the arrow carrying a rope. If it hits an edge, Hawkeye and quickly go to the edge. Style Change (Down) Twynkle swtiches between her sword and her bow and arrow. Sword Poke Tornado (Sword Hyper Smash) Twynkle poses on one leg, then uses his sword to spin in front of herself and suck opponents. If he makes contact, he then kicks the opponent before cutting away at the target in an auto combo, ending with a jumping spin slash that sends opponents flying. Arrow Attack (Bow Hyper Smash) Twynkle sets a large number of arrows on her bow saying "When you see my size, you'll get a surprise!" then she shoots the multitude of arrows at her opponent. Some are normal, some are elemental. He ends the firing with two explosive arrows. Finishing Blow (Sword Final Smash) Twynkle swings her sword two times. If she connects, she has another elf go behind the opponent and they do an auto combo on the opponent. It ends with the two impaling the opponent on their swords and letting them drop to the floor. Finisher (Bow Final Smash) Twynkle shoots an explosive arrow that launches the opponent in the air saying "Would you really like to see? Here I come!" then grapples the opponents to the ground with "Watch out for me!" and leaps over him/her shooting three exploding arrows. Victory Animations #Twynkle flips three times then points one of her arrows at the camera saying "I'm the echo you didn't see, just a moment ago you ran from me.". #*Twynkle flips three times then points one of her arrows at the camera saying "All of you had to go, if you want a rematch, I'll say no.". (Heihachi E. victories only) #Twynkle lightly crouches with her sword out saying "Number one is a real humdinger, you have to stand on just one finger.". #*Twynkle lightly crouches with her sword out saying "Did you think I had a doubt? That's what being a number one elf is about!". (Elrond victories only) #Twynkle swings her sword down near her left thigh saying "Can't get through metal, can't go through rock," then swings it up and rests it near her face with "but they open the gate at 3:00!". #*Twynkle swings her sword down near her left thigh saying "Alisa, my bridge is very important," then swings it up and rests it near her face with "and if it's not, I'll turn you into a hornet!". (Alisa victories only) On-Screen Appearance Twynkle rides a rope down to her start point saying "I do one thing and one thing only, I guard this bridge... but I get lonely!" Special Quotes *Now it's time for number two, you must all sing Looby Loo. (When fighting Heihachi E. or Alisa) *Forgive my tardiness, Elrond. It's time to show our battle bond. (When fighting Elrond) Trivia *All of Twynkle's quotes, including her original quotes, are spoken in rhyme. *During her Hyper Smash and her Final Smash, should the player be using her bow, Twynkle will say her lines from before Barney and his friends ran away from her, as the voice was a fake echo. *Twynkle is the only elf character from the Barney & Friends universe. There are other elves in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series as well, but the other elves are mostly from Lord of the Rings. *Twynkle and Miss Spider have the same French voice actress. *Heihachi Edajima is Twynkle's rival. Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Playable characters